Atomic sensors, like cold atom clocks and ring laser gyroscopes, use external components to control light and optical signals as they enter the body of the atomic sensor and to sense light and signals as they exit the body of the atomic sensor. Because the external components receive and control light and other signals, the components must be in the correct location relative to the body of the atomic sensor to accurately receive and control the light and other signals. To secure the external components in the correct location, the components are attached to the body of the atomic sensor using adhesives. Alternatively, an external mechanical structure can secure the atomic sensor and external components in the desired locations relative to one another. However, when the external components are secured using either an adhesive or an external mechanical structure, vibrations and shocks cause the components and the atomic sensor to move in relation to one another. This movement in relation to one another affects the operative quality of the sensor. Further, mounting the external components using adhesive or an external mechanical structure requires multiple steps during fabrication of the atomic sensor.